harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hossan (ANB)/Quotes
'Gift Responses' Loved Wow, player, what a great treat. I love this, y'know. Player, you are a saint. Thank you very much. 'Crop Festival' Advanced, Win Hey MC. Congrats for your victory! I knew you'd win. Maybe there's no one around to beat you. Vegetable All of the crops were nice and glossy. I wish I could use them at the store so I can cook better... I'm sure those super tasty vegetables are super expensive though. Flower Should I grow flowers? I think it's better to make my place more colorful. 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win Niko's cooking always gets great reviews from customers. He really looks like his mother, right? He even talks like her... But he doesn't look like me at all. Hmm? His face? Shape? What are you talking about? He doesn't have my look at all! Congratulations on winning the intermediate class. I'll cheer for you next time as well Do your best. We feel really happy when we eat a delicious meal. That's why it's so easy to just keep eating and eating sometimes... Have you gained weight recently? No, no. I must be wrong. Don't think too much about it! 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow They were cute cows, I'd like to try raising some cows, too. Well, I can't because I'm too busy working at the inn and writing novels. Looking at cows, don't you feel relaxed? Staring at the, I relax and feel like I could completely forget my work. Chicken I had chickens once, too. If I had them now, I might have been able to enter the Chicken Festival with you, MC. We might have been good rivals! The chickens I had laid lots of eggs every day because I fed them too much. At first I was happy, but as it continued, we ended up eating eggs at every meal. Once they lay lots of eggs in a single day, they will keep on laying them. For years we kept eating eggs and giving them to neighbors to make sure they wouldn't go to waste. That made me realize that you shouldn't give your chickens too much food. Beginner, Win Ah MC, congratulations on your win. I wouldn't expect anything less in the beginner class. Beginner, Lose You tried hard today. Tough luck. It happens to the best of us. Don't beat yourself up over it. It's nothing to worry about. 'Music Festival' I asked Niko if he ever felt like learning to play a musical instrument but... He said holding a frying pan is more fun than holding a musical instrument. Even though he's just a kid, his heart is that of a true cook. He's my child but I take my hat off to him for that. 'Fireworks Festival' Even if you know it's coming, the sound of fireworks is startling. I unwittingly braced myself until I got used to it. I think I may have come up with a good idea for a novel during the Fireworks Festival... but the sound of fireworks startles me and I forgot. What a disappointment. They were wonderful fireworks! The fireworks were so big that everything lit up every time they were launched. The sound of fireworks can be heard from a great distance. When I was in the last town, we couldn't see the fireworks from the neighboring town... But we could hear the sound coming from somewhere. Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎